Moon Bathing
by Animesaki
Summary: Kain left after the Zemus incident to avoid hurting the one he loved again, what he didn't expect was for the Paladin to find him at Mount Ordeals.


**This little story is done at the request of my friend callousvixen on deviantart. She did a KainxCecil pic. The pic itself was M rated but I'm not at that level yet so this is gonna be T rated.**

**I've been itching to do some sort of a story based on these two because they're so cute together~!**

**Kain: I hate you. -_-**

**Cecil: What's going on now?**

**I don't own Final Fantasy IV.**

_There's no way I can be forgiven for all that I've done. I've hurt him, the one I one the most. I hurt him so bad he'll never forgive me! It's for the better that I leave, that way I won't hurt him again, or anyone for that matter. I hope he will be happy and successful, he is going to become king and he'll probably marry Rosa, so I hope they will be happy, even without me._

Cecil stared out the window of his bedroom as if he were searching the skies for something… or someone.

"Cecil, you're doing it again." A female voice said from behind him.

Without looking back he knew it was Rosa, his friend since childhood. But as good of friend as she was he hadn't known her as long or valued her as much as he did another childhood friend.

"Forgive me Rosa, but I can't help but wonder if he's alright. Don't say you don't wonder the same thing." He said.

The White Mage rested a hand on his shoulder, "Of course I do. And now you've added to my concern by allowing yourself to fall into such a state."

Cecil turned to face her, his eyes a deep blue and fogged over with worry, "I know, I know. I'm sorry Rosa but…" he snapped his eyes shut before threatening tears began to fall.

Rosa took his hand in both of hers, "I know Cecil," she looked at him with sympathy and understanding "You love him and you regret that you couldn't at least tell him so he would know regardless of whether or not he returned it."

"And that right there was your mistake my friend." Another voice said from the door.

A silver haired man about eighteen years of age wearing a lavender cowl and matching cloak, "Perhaps if you had said something to him before we got back from the Zemus incident he might still be here with you."

He was suddenly struck in the back of the head by a green haired girl "Knock it off Edge, you have no right to add to his heartache!" she scolded.

Edge rubbed the wound, "C'mon Rydia, you know it's true."

Rydia crossed her arms over her chest "That doesn't mean you can torment him like that. How would you like it if he was doing it to you?" she said.

Cecil couldn't help but laugh, "She has a point Edge; you wouldn't take it any better."

"Well at least I told Rydia my feelings!" another hit in the head, this one harder.

"He has his reasons! We may be okay with Cecil's preferences because we wouldn't truly be his friends if we weren't. But what about the rest of the people of Baron? Think about that you stupid ninja!" Rydia said.

Edge flinched, "Oh yeah. Sorry Cecil, I take it back." He held a hand out and Cecil took it, shaking it lightly then Edge pulled him into a one armed hug and ruffled his hair with his free hand "Ya know I'm a big mouth and don't think about what I say sometimes." He said with a smile.

Cecil giggled "Yeah I know. But isn't that all the time?" he said with a smirk then ducked away from his friend before a blow could land "So much for ninja skills!" he teased and ran out of his room laughing heartily.

"Get back here Harvey! I'll put a shuriken in your ass like I did to Rubicante!" Edge shouted chasing after him.

Rosa and Rydia just stood where they were, smiling "How does a cup of tea sound?" Rosa asked.

"Just fine, let's go." Rydia said and they left the tower.

Cecil was lying out in a field outside the Baron castle looking up at the sky. The sun was setting dying everything in reds, oranges, purples, and blues; he remembered back when he was a child how he use to do the same thing with his best friend.

"_Hey Kain! Are you out here?" a young Cecil called "Maybe I'm just early. I know I'm not late." He murmured._

_Two hands grabbed his shoulders causing him to let out a yelp. Turning he saw a blonde boy a few years old than him with only one of his eyes exposed due to some of his bangs covering the other, he was laughing._

"_You aren't funny; I thought you were probably a monster." Cecil pouted crossing his arms._

"_Heh, heh. Sorry Cecil, I couldn't help myself." The blonde said lying down on the ground._

_Cecil stared down at him with a glare that he soon dropped in favor for a smile "Okay I'll let it go." He said lying beside him. They remained silent for a few minutes then Cecil spoke again "Hey Kain, do you think things will stay like this? Me and you going out to watch the skies at sunset?" he asked._

"_I think so. Things shouldn't change no matter what may happen in the future." Kain looked at him "Remember that Cecil, for both of us and I'll do the same, so we can remind each other should one of us forget." He said holding his hand out to his friend._

_Cecil smiled and took the blonde's hand "And if things should change?" he asked._

"_Then they better be for the better." Kain said._

Cecil sighed at the memory, "Things have changed Kain, but not for the better. You're not here with me." He stood up and brushed the grass from his hair, blue tunic and white leggings then looked up at the sky again "Why did you go?"

A _kweh_ came from the nearby forest and he turned his attention to its direction seeing a black Chocobo, "Why isn't it in a Chocobo forest? There's none around here… Unless someone's using it." He started towards it "Is someone there?" he called and received a soft rustling as his response "Hello. Are you looking for a place to stay for the night?" he asked.

He hoped he wouldn't be dealing with a monster or an enemy because he didn't have any form of weapons or items on his person at the moment. In the shadows he saw yellow attached to silhouette and he squinted his eyes as it got onto the Chocobo's back. He saw dark colored armor and blonde hair that caused him to go wide-eyed "Kain? Is it you?" he asked.

Suddenly the Chocobo ran past him with its wings spread and lifted into the air with its rider, whether it was Kain or not, Cecil could not tell. But in his heart he felt as if he had been struck by an arrow and he fell to his knees with tears falling from his eyes one at a time "It had to be… It must have been you… Kain."

~X~X~X~X~

Kain landed the black Chocobo he had caught outside of Mount Ordeals and he released it. Leaning against the rocky wall he let out a sigh, "That was too close for my liking." He put a hand on his chest over his heart "Cecil, I wish I could have stayed and spoken to you. I wish I could go back. But I fear my heart and soul are still in darkness, and because of that…"

He let out another sigh as a tear ran down his face, "I fear I may hurt you again in some way that will scar my heart forever. I can't bear to do that to you Cecil! I can't!" he stayed there for a few more minutes trying to compose himself then started up the mountain path he stood by, working his way up as he has done so many times before since he first arrived.

As he progressed he killed any monsters that approached him in one blow, collecting whatever they had for himself and continuing on until he reached the top where his camp was, "When I am finally free of this darkness one day, maybe I will return to you Cecil. You don't know how it kills me to be away from you."

~X~X~X~X~

"Rosa! Rosa!" Cecil called as he ran about the castle looking for his friend.

The White mage stuck her head out of a room just as Cecil ran by "Cecil!" he stopped and looked back at her "What is going on? What has gotten you so excited?" she asked walking over to him.

"I saw him! He was here!" he exclaimed.

"Who was?" Edge asked coming out of the same room with Rydia.

"Kain! He was here, hiding in the forest!" Cecil said.

"Cecil, calm yourself." Rosa said.

Cecil took a few deep breathes before speaking again, "I saw Kain in the forest outside the castle. I know was him I know it."

"Did you speak to him?" Rydia asked.

"No, he took off on a black Chocobo before I had the chance." Cecil answered sadly.

"Then he must be near Troya, that's where black Chocobo nest." Rosa theorized.

"No, around this time of year they migrate. No telling where he may be considering they like to change their migration nesting every few years." Rydia commented.

"A problem easily solved!" Edge declared.

"How?" the Paladin asked.

"With Rydi's help of course. Being a summoner one of her summons is a Chocobo. So if she summoned it and we asked where the black Chocobo were are this time of year, we'll know where the Dragoon is hiding." The ninja explained.

"Edward Edge Geraldine you are a genius!" Rydia exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

Instead of throwing out some smart-ass comment Edge basked in the moment of affection he was just shown by his emerald haired love.

Rydia summoned her power and held her arms out as flames within green orbs surrounded her "Chocobo!" she called and a yellow bird big enough to ride appeared.

"Hiya Rydia! What's up?" it asked.

"Hi Choco." She said petting its beak "Can you help us?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Where are the black Chocobo nesting this time of year? We're hoping to find a friend." She said.

"This time of year? I believe they should be around Mysidia and Mount Ordeals, the costal breeze is just wonderful!" the Chocobo said.

"Thank you so much!" Cecil said happily and ran for the tower where his bedroom was, his friends following right behind him.

Bursting through his door he began packing any items he would need for the journey he was going to take, Potions, High Potions, Ethers, Elixirs, and items that compensated for elemental magic. He felt his heart going faster than the fastest airship in the Red Wings; this could be his chance to be reunited with Kain!

"Cecil, wait a moment!" Rosa called breaking his thoughts.

"But Rosa, we finally know where he's been hiding all this time! We should go now!" he said.

"Cecil it is night, you know the most horrid of monsters make themselves know at this time. Wait till morning then we may go to search for him." Rosa said.

The Paladin once again felt as if his heart had been struck by an arrow "But Rosa… I must go now." He said.

"You need rest. Sleep tonight and tomorrow we can take an airship to Mysidia. Face it you've exhausted yourself emotionally." Rydia said.

Cecil sighed in defeat, "Very well, I'll rest tonight."

Morning came and Cecil donned his blue and white armor. Grabbing his sword and pack he ran out of the tower to the airship that was waiting outside of Baron with Cid at the wheel.

"C'mon Cecil! You're gonna miss the flight!" Edge teased when he saw their friend running.

Cecil boarded the ship and they lifted off "Nonstop to Mysidia! We got ourselves and old friend waiting to be found!" Cid said as he set his course.

By sunset they landed by Mysidia and Cecil immediately ran for the city, Rosa chasing after him with Edge and Rydia following.

Cecil ran straight for the temple where the elder was, intending to try and get some answers until he was tackled to the ground by a girl, "Cecil! You came back!"

"Wha? Porom!" Cecil exclaimed hugging her back.

"Hey! What am I chopped liver? I'm the greatest Black mage in all the universe and I will not tolerate being ignored!" a boy who looked like the White Mage huffed.

Cecil chuckle a little, "Hello Palom."

"Nope, I won't forgive you until I get proper respect." The boy said crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

Porom rolled her eyes and hit her brother over the head with her staff "Stop being a jerk and accept his greeting as it is! The way you act I'm surprised anyone speaks to you at all." She scolded.

"Look you two, I'm glad to see you again but I'm here on an important matter." Cecil said.

"What is it?" Palom asked still rubbing his head where he was struck.

"My friend Kain, have you seen him around here?" the Paladin asked.

"Yes, we've seen Sir Kain. He's at Mount Ordeals right now trying to clear himself of whatever darkness may still be lingering within just as you did when we first met." Porom answered.

A bright smile split his face and hugged the little White Mage, "Thank you!" and he turned to leave the temple rushing past his party along the way.

"Well that was rude." Edge commented.

"I think it's cute." Rydia said with a smile.

"As long as Cecil will finally be happy again." Rosa said with a genuine smile on her face, her heart feeling lighter as she saw that Cecil's suffering was leaving him.

~X~X~X~X~

Cecil stood at the foot of Mount Ordeals looking up then at the path he had walked not too long ago himself. Taking a breath and drawing his sword out he started up the path and it was about five minutes before he encountered his first monster, nothing new for him because he had taken the trek before so it was just a case of déjà vu.

It was night by the time he got to the first peak where the safe area was. He was exhausted and ready to collapse, and not alone. A fire was burning in the middle of the sacred ground and by it was a man in a blue tunic and white pants. The length of the hair was a dead giveaway as to who the man was.

"Kain?" Cecil called and the man looked up at him, one eye visible and glowing gold as the other was covered by the long bangs. The Paladin smiled weakly, "It… is you." And he fainted.

Kain was quick to get up and run to his friend's side; turning him onto his back he check for a pulse first and found one, he was only exhausted. Picking him up bridal style he took Cecil by the fire he had built and laid his down again, grabbed his canteen of water and a cloth to pour it on then set it on the paladin's forehead.

"Cecil, what are you doing here?" he whispered as he looked at his dearest friend. No doubt, he was overjoyed to see Cecil again and touched that he had decided to find the Dragoon, but he was also disappointed by it as well. He felt fear grip at his chest, tearing his heart like a Zu would it's victims in battle.

"Why? Why did you come and find me? Don't you know it's possible for me to hurt you again?" he murmured.

"You wouldn't… I know it." Kain stared wide-eyed when he heard Cecil's voice, when did he come to? "Kain, I'm so happy I found you." The Paladin said taking the Dragoon's hand "Why did you leave? I was so afraid you were hurt or worse. Why didn't you came back with us?"

Kain closed his eyes squeezing Cecil's hand then he opened them again to study him; the pale skin glowed in the light of the full moon and the fire burning beside them, his eyes were a violet color, and his white hair was perfectly accented by the purple and gold beads that hung in the strands.

'_So beautiful. I don't deserve him at all._' His heart ached at the thought even though he felt it was true, but he didn't want to hurt the one he had been in love with for so long "Can't you tell that Zemus's power still taints me? It's something that can't be fixed; you wasted your time coming here." He finally said.

Cecil sat up without having to let go of Kain's hand "Have I? Why are you here at Mount Ordeals Kain? You're trying to cleanse your heart as I did, it can be fixed or else you wouldn't be trying would you?" he said.

Kain looked away, "I'm here because I know I won't have to worry about hurting you or any of our friends again. I know you wouldn't forgive me if anything happened to Rosa at my hand again."

"Well yes I would be angry if anything happened to Rosa, she's a dear friend. But I would forgive you, I swear, you're a special friend to me Kain." Cecil said.

"Dammit all Cecil stop it!" Kain roughly pulled his hand away from the Paladin's and stood up "Stop doing this to me! All I am is a friend! That's it! Nothing more! That's all I am to you when you are so much more to me! But it's nothing I can have because you're in love with Rosa!" he shouted.

Cecil stared with wide eyes that were now blue and glazed with threatening tears. He shook his head slowly, "No Kain, it's not…"

"I don't want to hear it!" the Dragoon shouted and turned away to go to his tent when he felt himself stopped by a grip on his arm.

"It's not… It's not Rosa I'm in love with." Cecil whispered in a broken voice. Kain looked down to see Cecil holding his wrist with both hands looking back at the blonde with tear falling freely down his moon white cheeks that were lightly tinted pink "She's nothing like that to me Kain. A friend and nothing more.

"Kain, it's you I love! No one else! Just you! Just you. I love you." He cried.

The entire world went still around them as Kain processed what he was just told; Cecil, his best friend and the very man he felt deep in his heart for, just said he was in love with the Dragoon. He got to his knees and brought Cecil to him in a tight embrace, burying his face in the soft white hair, "And I love you."

Cecil was still, in shock of what had happened so suddenly until he heard Kain's words and smiled as he returned the embrace, "Oh Kain, you don't know how happy that makes me."

"And the same for me. I've loved you for years Cecil, but I was afraid you would reject me." Kain explained.

"_You_ were afraid? I was _terrified _that you wouldn't return my feelings! I mean you're Kain Highwind! Captain of the Dragoons of Baron and one of the fiercest warriors known!" Cecil exclaimed as he pulled back to look at his beloved's face.

Kain gave a small grin, "You flatter me. All those praise and _you're_ the one who will be king someday once all the mess has been cleaned up."

Cecil placed a hand on Kain's cheek and stroked the skin with his thumb "Will you come back and serve again, as a warrior and my lover?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

Kain turned his face to kiss the palm, "If you wish it." And he saw Cecil's beautiful eyes turn purple again as a smile crossed his pale face. The Dragoon leaned in and Cecil met him half way in a kiss, light and gentle then deep and passionate.

When they had finally broken apart for much needed oxygen Kain studied Cecil's face, pale cheeks now flushed a rosy red, violet eyes deeply glazed over with deep, genuine love and more, and the bright smile the Dragoon couldn't get enough of.

The night was wearing on and Kain had decided to treat himself and his newfound love to a good meal before putting out the fire and going back to the tent they would share for the night. Cecil had removed his armor leaving himself in his leggings and undershirt so he could sleep comfortably by Kain's side for the night.

Snuggling close to each other under the blankets and exchanging one more passionate kiss they were able to fall asleep peacefully and happily. Although Kain would still go through with the trial in the morning he already felt as if he were now free of the darkness that had haunted him because of the pure moonlight that had touched his soul, his beautiful beloved Lunarian, Cecil.

**Wow, this was the shortest story I've written for this site.**

**Rosa: Well who said all your stories had to be multi-chaptered?**

**True. Hope you like it B-chan~! The readers too.**


End file.
